Sigh No More, No More
by Downlikeyourinternetconnection
Summary: Tori's learning that Cat isn't someone to be pitied or humored; she's someone to be loved; someone that she loves. Cori femslash, or at least it will be Cori femslash, eventually lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sigh No More, No More

**Pairing(s)**: Tori Vega/Cat Valentine

**Rating**: T for now; dunno if it'll stay there. I'll let you know!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Victorious _or the characters of _Victorious _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and all that jazz. The title is from the Mumford & Sons song/album "_Sigh No More_"

**Summary**: Tori's learning that Cat isn't someone to be pitied or humored; she's someone to be loved; someone that she _loves_.

**A/N: **Just wanted to step out of my Glee bubble so I decided to give my passive Cori love a shot. This may suck, sorry. Also, unbeta'd story is unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>She hopes this is the house.<p>

She's pretty sure it is.

Cat didn't really give her specific directions. Or a specific address.

She did give her very specific characteristics though complete with anecdotes that Tori is sure will stick with her for life and make sure she never _ever _forgets the house's appearance.

Looking at it now, she's pretty sure she couldn't forget it if she tried.

It sure does meet all of Cat's criteria.

Periwinkle coloring which Cat painted herself and accidently dyed her fingernails blue for two whole weeks until she realized it was really just nail polish on her nails—the same nail polish that inspired her to paint her house periwinkle blue in the first place. _Check_.

White picket fence that Cat's brother once got caught on and was found and mauled in the middle of the night by the neighborhood's token homeless man? Check.

Yards and yards of lush green lawn except for a huge black hole in the middle from when she and her brother tried out a new waxing technique that set blaze to the spot and spread until the nice, cute firemen came and put it out? _Check_.

There's just no way this could be anyone else's house. Even without all the checked off criteria, Tori thinks she'd probably be able to spot it anyway based on the sole fact that although they live in Hollywood of all place, Tori can't say she has ever seen any other house in the area that looks as if it's been blown straight from alongside the Yellow Brick Road like this one does.

If she had a tiny lapdog, she might feel inclined to clutch it to her chest and whisper, "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in California anymore,"

Good thing she doesn't have a lapdog then because Jade would have a field day with that one.

She kind of wishes, as she approaches the doorstep though, that she hadn't come alone.

The doorbell chimes loudly before she even applies pressure to the brightly lit button.

It's playing a song, something deep and melodious that probably echoes through the house just as much as it reverberates in her ears. She can't put a name to the tune but she's pretty sure it's an ode to something.

Something happy like rainbows or unicorns or bunnies or kittens.

_Joy_.

_Ode to Joy_.

There's sharp silence for a moment once the doorbell rings its last note and for a second, Tori thinks there's no one home which would be weird since Cat told her to come over at this time.

Or maybe it wouldn't be weird.

She wouldn't be all too surprised if Cat forgot she made plans.

She wouldn't be surprised at all if Cat showed up at her house instead, ready to hang out, even though they're supposed to be working on a project.

She's almost positive that's what happened—that Cat's forgot—and she's turning to leave the doorstep when she hears an enormous crashing resound from inside the house.

It's followed by some lesser crashes and the sound of trampling feet, like hordes of bulls or something.

_Catastrophe. _

It sounds like complete and utter _catastrophe_ and before she can even begin to create theories for the sounds she's hearing, the door is being heaved open and Cat is smiling brightly at her.

"Hi Tori!" She looks like it doesn't sound like her house is collapsing in on itself.

"Hey Cat," Tori almost wants to crane her neck to look beyond the small redhead and into the house which has once again fallen into silence but that would be rude and Tori is nothing if not polite. "Is everything alright?" And maybe she's a little nosy too but it really sounded like a tornado blew through her house so she's mostly concerned more than anything else.

"Yeah," Cat nods vigorously and then, like feeling a raindrop on a California beach day, her face falls, her eyebrows creasing into her forehead, her nose scrunching and her dimple sinking hollow into her cheek, like a net for impending teardrops. "Why?" she asks, panicked. "Is everything _not _alright?"

"No," Tori assures, quickly. "I mean, yes!" Trust Cat to ask a question where both answers seem so wrong. "I mean, everything's fine!"

"Oh!" And just like that, Cat is smiling again. Beaming actually, like someone switched her lights on and it's glowing in her face. "Great!" she grabs Tori's wrists, pulling her inside the house.

It's bigger than Tori expects.

Huge, actually, and just nothing like what Tori imagined.

There's so much open space.

The front door leads right into the family room which is like a playground for hyperactivity. There's a couple of mismatch couches, a low glass coffee table, a lavish flat screen television and entertainment system—affixed high to the warm yellow walls—and then nothingness, well a staircase and nothingness. Nothingness to just roam and wander tirelessly until the room finally diverges by way of a massive columned archway into what Tori supposes is the kitchen.

She's so busy looking, trying to pinpoint the expected clutter, that she doesn't even notice a guy on the couch until Cat is dragging her further forward.

"Hey Tori!"

Like, legit, Cat's dragging her so close to him that the lack of space is bordering on uncomfortable.

"This is my brother,"

Ok, _so_ not what Tori expected.

Heck, she expected a straitjacket.

She expected pale, awkward, slightly deranged.

She expected _Edward Scissorhands_.

In reality, he's just—he's not—he's— Tori can't explain it.

He's older—definitely—, maybe like in his early twenties with dusty blonde hair that sweeps low over his eyebrows and rugged stubble speckling his cheeks. He's broad in his shoulders—like he works out often—and hard in his eyes—like he practices his distant gaze.

He's someone that Tori can imagine at the beach in board shorts, clinging to a surfboard, not someone she can imagine sticking his head in a toilet, or helping Cat shave the lawn.

"This is Tori," Cat introduces, lifting Tori's hand and taking her brother's until she can maneuver them into a handshake that she legitimately shakes on her own, clasping their clasped hands tightly and shaking them like she would a rattle.

She nudges her brother's knee with her own, clearing her throat loudly.

"Say "hi Tori,"' she instructs.

"Hi Tori," he repeats, voice gruff and yielding, like humoring Cat is something he does often and instinctively.

It probably is.

It's something that Tori finds herself doing often and instinctively and she doesn't even live with her.

Whatever it is, Cat's seemingly satisfied with his greeting, and she continues dragging Tori along the open space.

"Do you want some oatmeal cookies?" she asks and Tori nods because she really doesn't think she has a choice, not when Cat is dragging her to the kitchen. "My mom made them this morning," Well, Tori's kind of relieved her brother hadn't made them—sure, after kind of, sort of, just meeting him, he doesn't seem as bad Cat's stories suggest, but the stories are still seared into her brain and she's positive she'd never eat anything he had made.

"They're kinda high though, so you have to get them!"

Tori rolls her eyes at that because _of course_ she does; Cat may be the sweetest person on Earth but she's also a master at tricking people into doing her bidding and this—sneaking _cookies_ or anything sweet really—is totally her agenda.

But for once, it looks like Cat has enlisted the wrong kind of help.

Even on her tippy-toes, the plastic container just eludes her reach. Her fingertips just barely graze the hard blue edge of the lid and she tries to hook it, to hit it, to drag it, but she's pretty sure it's an impossible task.

"Cat, I can't—"

"Yes you can Tori," Cat assures her. "I have faith in you,"

Tori groans, trying to stretch even higher but when she touches it this time, she's pretty sure it only moves the container further back.

She's so focused on the task at hand that she doesn't even hear someone else enter the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

The male voice startles her.

"We're trying to get the oatmeal cookies mom made," Cat replies simply even though, well, _Tori_'s trying—not her— _and _as much as she's trying, she's failing.

"Hey Tori!" Her failure doesn't seem to be dampening Cat's mood. "This is my brother,"

She's about to tell Cat that she's already introduced them—just moments ago, even—but when she turns around, the first thing she is greeted by is colors, lots of them and the very next thought that pops into her head is that this guy is so not the guy she just met.

He's lanky, this guy, with dark hair gelled into spikes and a clean shaven face and absolutely flawless skin. He's Asian, she notes, which is weird because she never knew Cat was Asian or part Asian or something and she's pretty sure that's something Cat would have mentioned.

"Hi," he smiles at her, bearing bright white teeth. He holds his hands out, turning them over and then over again. "I would shake but—" he gestures to his hands with the sharp point of his chin. "Paint,"

His hands are covered in it, colors bursting from alongside the creases between raised veins all the way to his cuticles.

His clothes are covered in it too—or at least, Tori hopes his clothes are covered in it because there is really no excuse for a store to sell anything that looks like it has been run over by a rainbow.

She smiles back at him anyway, uttering a greeting even though confusion is gnawing at her.

Maybe he's not Cat's brother, maybe he's her really close neighbor or something?

Then again, now that she thinks about it, the guy on the couch really didn't look of any relation to Cat either.

Maybe neither of them are related to her.

Maybe Cat's confused.

Tori is sure confused by it.

"Here," He snaps her out of her thoughts as he grabs the elusive container easily, smudging orange and green into the side of the blue lid when he puts the container on the counter.

Cat squeals at her success, hugging him tight around the waist and murmuring a repeated chant of her thanks.

He smiles at her, not like he's humoring her, not like he's just so used to her, but like he's happy to have made her happy—Tori's already seeing more of Cat in him than in the guy on the couch. The head-stuck-in-the-toilet thing is still a stretch though.

"You're welcome, little sis," he says, lips curling like he's trying to reel in another smile. "but if mom finds out, I didn't do it,"

Tori wants to point out that it's pretty clear that he did, what with the paint and all, but he's bounding out of the kitchen with a gust of unusual energy before Tori can even say the words.

And then she and Cat are alone and Cat's already happily munching on cookies like nothing weird just happened.

"Cat?"

Curiosity is gnawing at her; she's running over every "my brother…" in her head, trying to associate each weird behavior with each weird brother but things are just not adding up.

"Mmmhmm?"

Cat's on her like forth cookie already.

"How many brothers _do_ you have?"

_Do you have anymore? Why don't you like, I don't know, call them by their names? Are they even really your brothers? Do you pick up brothers like strays? What's going on? _

So many questions.

She only asks the one though and Cat's response is a really unhelpful shrug.

Tori's about to press the issue when someone else enters the kitchen.

Another guy.

Oh great, _another_ brother probably.

He's lean with dark skin and dark hair and a very easy-going smile.

"Cat," his voice is smooth like honey, tone as relaxed as his disposition.

"Daddy!"

_Ok, _now Tori is _really _confused.

Cat jumps into the older man's arms, allowing him to spin her around.

"Daddy," she says again, once her feet are on the ground. "This is my friend Tori,"

He makes a deep humming noise in the back of his throat, appraising her carefully. His eyes squint a bit like maybe he usually wears glasses or something.

Tori thinks she probably makes the same squinty eyes when she forgets her contacts.

"Tori," He says her name warm, like hot chocolate that swirls and melts on the tongue. And then he's hugging her, wrapping her in his warmth. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tori. Cat talks about you religiously,"

"She does?" she asks, surprised. She looks to Cat for confirmation but Cat's engrossed in her cookies.

"Every day," he confirms. "Anyway, kids," he ruffles Cat's hair affectionately which Cat squeals about and combs her red tresses back into their previous condition. "Don't eat too many cookies or you'll never eat dinner," His smile is liquid. "And Cat, don't forget to remind your brother to take his medication, okay?"

"Ok, dad," Cat agrees, watching as he leaves the kitchen.

"Cat?" the coils are twisting in Tori's head now, numbers crunching and adding until the obvious answer for all the strangeness she has witnessed is at the forefront of her mind. "Cat, are you adopted?"

She brings her palm to her mouth the moment the question leaves her lips.

She shouldn't have asked that. It was completely rude and _god_, what if Cat didn't know?

No, Cat had to know; Cat is a lot of things but Tori will be the first to affirm that contrary to popular belief, stupid isn't one of them.

Cat has to know even though her eyebrows are furrowing into her forehead in surprise and her lips are pursing in shock.

"Well, duh, Tori," she says and then her smile is back and she's grabbing Tori's wrist again and leading her out of the kitchen. "Wanna work on the project in my room?"

Tori nods an affirmation even though her mind is so far away. She has so many more questions.

She's know Cat for a while now, how comes she's only now finding out that Cat's adopted? Do the rest of their friends know? Is it a secret? Is Cat bothered by it? Does Cat know her biological parents?

_Oh God_, her biological parents! Has she met them? Why would they give her up for adoption?

There's plenty of reasons that could happen; Tori's aware of the fact that there are many different circumstances and she can't even begin to guess the details of Cat's situation but as Cat doddles lilac hearts onto their large poster board, all she can think is that somewhere along the way, someone didn't want Cat.

Her chest aches with the realization.

What if that's how Cat feels all the time? _Unwanted_!

That thought makes her heart squeeze so tight she's sure it may burst.

_No_, Cat can't feel unwanted. She has her, she has their friends; Tori's going to make sure she feels nothing but loved ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC… <strong>

**So, this story may really suck, cause as I said, this is a step outside my Glee comfort zone but I'm gonna continue this anyway so review please! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

"This is stupid,"

Tori didn't even know it was possible but she kind of hates Jade's little sing-song voice even more than her usual '_I'm-totally-gonna-slice-you-to-pieces-and-dump-your-remains-in-a-river-except-for-the-heart-I'll-keep-that-for-my-collection_' growl.

"Even for _you_, this is stupid Vega,"

Actually, she's pretty sure she hates them both just as equally.

"No, Jade," she forces through a smile, determined not to ruin this or the cute little cat face she's icing on a cupcake just because Jade is being Jade. "This is being _nice_; you should try it sometime,"

She squeezes another glob of white icing from the tube.

Another whisker.

Three on each side.

Perfect.

"I know what you're doing, Vega!"

Tori rolls her eyes, starting on a new cup cake.

"Throwing a party for Cat?" she draws an adorable little red heart-shaped nose atop a vanilla frosted cupcake, "yeah, I thought I made that obvious,"

"I know _why _you're doing it," Jade snarls, pierced eyebrow raised to high heavens and her arms crossed so tight into her chest that it looks like it might saw her into two, "and it's stupid,"

"Cat's our friend—"

"Yeah, and although her brain frequently misfires like a junkie on X, Speed, and 'Shrooms all at the same time, that's all it is. I wish just as much as the next person that her problems were fueled by some deep-rooted, dark problems; problems even the great fixer, Tori Vega, can't fix, but they're not. I mean, sure, she has five or six, now that the baby has been shipped in, misfits for brothers and sure her mom may have studied from _1962 Playboy: Hugh Hefner's Guide to House Wifery_ and her dad is so sweet that it is _literally _disgusting but if she were living anywhere relatively normal, then you'd have to worry about some deep-rooted, dark depression. So, she was adopted; so what? This is her family and they're freaks but they're also freakishly happy so trust me, Vega, save your time and my having to come to anymore of these things you cook up and drop it,"

Tori is just about to respond or more appropriately, grill Jade about what she knows because six brothers, _whoa_! She only met two and she thought that was a lot and what did she say about Cat's mother? Also, Jade knows Cat is adopted? Who else knows? Is it common knowledge? Was she really the only one who didn't know?

"Hey Tori," It's André's voice that resonates. "Aren't you gonna get the door?"

Oh yeah, the door.

She should answer that.

_Wait_.

The door.

The doorbell rings again. And then again. And then—Ok, so she totally didn't know that her doorbell could be used to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_.

Maybe she can learn how to play her doorbell for school.

Or she should really answer that.

"It's probably Cat!" _Probably? _Who else would play a song using her doorbell? "Everyone hide!"

Beck, Robbie (with Rex), André and that weird kid in Cat's Costume Design class all go scurrying behind large pieces of furniture.

That's everyone, except for Jade of course.

Tori raises an eyebrow at the petulant girl.

"You too, Jade,"

"No," there goes that dangerous _I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-and-enjoy-it _growl again.

Tori is so about to back down and just tell her to sit on the couch and look inconspicuous instead—well, as inconspicuous as she can look at Tori's house—but all Beck does is say her name in that beseeching tone he uses and Jade drags her feet all the way to behind the kitchen counter where Beck is hiding.

Perfect.

Tori smooths down her shirt, wipes her face to make sure there's no residual icing or anything and pulls the door open just as Cat's about to loop her doorbell sonata into another chorus.

"Hi Tori!" Cat greets, enthusiasm rolling from the top of her very red head all the way to the balls of her feet which she is practically bouncing on.

"Hey Cat," she stomps her foot once—her signal—and everyone springs forth from their procured hiding spots.

"Surprise!"

Cat squeaks—Tori honestly can't describe it as anything but a squeak, like a cute, small, skittish animal who has suddenly discovered the world of very large people—flinging herself into Tori's arms in shock.

She covers her mouth, eyes wide as she looks around at the colorfully decorated room.

Tori has to admit, she's did a pretty awesome job at decorating. Her living room looks like a Cat wonderland.

"Is it my birthday?" Cat asks, voice full of astonishment. "Did I forget again?" she gasps, as if something has suddenly occurred to her. "Is that why the guy down the street gave me this candy and told me he had a surprise for me if I got in his car? Oh boy, I should have went then, but I didn't want to be late,"

"You probably shouldn't eat that," Tori murmurs, scooping the assortment of random bite-sized chocolate bars from her hands. She makes a note to tell her dad about that pedophile down the street thing later, but that's the least of her concerns right now. "And, it's not your birthday,"

Cat's expression drops so quickly that it's like watching a collapsing building, quick, devastating, but captivating.

"Oh,"

"_But_ this is your party," Tori says, ushering her to the banner that she made that says in bright block letters: '_Happy Party, Cat!' _

Yeah, she hadn't really known what to call it either.

"Yay!"

And like a flick of a switch, Cat is happy again, smiling so brightly that the intensity of her happiness seems almost tangible, like it's radiating off of her and seeping into the air.

Maybe that's why it suddenly feels so hot.

If she had to guess, she'd guess that Cat generally runs hot; she thinks her smile could probably warm an Eskimo right up and then maybe he'd let her pet his sled dog which would make her smile some more; it'd be like really simple central heating.

"I can't believe you threw me a party!" Cat gushes, eyes wild, never settling, like she's taking in everything and she can't quite believe it. "And you invited people!" she says excitedly, like the people Tori _invited_—more like coerced—aren't people she sees every day; in fact, she hugs them each like she hasn't seen them in years. "I love people," apparently even Jade, who she also hugs tightly even though Jade shoves her off immediately, not like she'd shove Tori though; no, if she shoved Tori, Tori would be hitting the ground very roughly right now. Jade shoves Cat gently, with just a bit of warning, like someone would push a large puppy who doesn't quite know his weight.

It's funny how she can't really decide which one to describe Cat as sometimes, either the small skittish kitten just becoming accustomed to the world, or the large friendly dog with so much love to spread that the only way to get it all out is to get it into other people. Can she be both at the exact same time? Is it even possible?

"I can't believe you did all of this, Tori!" she's definitely the puppy right now with the way she throws herself into Tori, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her forehead against her collarbone.

_Winded_.

It's the only word she has for the whoosh of air that squeezes from her lungs and makes her feel lightheaded.

"I love it!" Cat continues, although her voice edges into something Tori can't quite describe. It's not excitement or whimsy or sadness or annoyance; it's not even that guilty tone she gets when she knows she's going to say something someone won't like. It's _curiosity_. She's questioning, trying to make sense of the moment. "But if it's not my birthday and it's not the anniversary of the day we met and I didn't get a part in the new play and I haven't done anything special; why'd you throw me a party, Tor?"

"Because I don't want you to be sad,"

_There_. Honest and to the point. Never mind the fact that it slips from her lips before her brain can process it and make it sound… better.

She does kind of mind the fact that Jade makes a little retching sound from where she's draped across Beck, so she subtly inches backwards a bit, moving Cat with her until she thinks they're a bit out of Jade's hearing range.

"Why would I be sad?" Cat asks, eyebrows knitted like she is honestly trying to recall if there is a reason she should be sad.

She probably is honestly trying to recall if there is a reason she should be sad. Cat tends to bounce back from those kinds of things so quickly that they bounce just as quickly from her memory.

"I don't know," _The whole being adopted thing_. _You have how many brothers? What is it that Jade knows about your mother? Did you really not get a part in the play? Because your audition was fantastic! You do realize that you almost got picked up by a pedophile, right? _ "I mean, I just don't want you to be sad, like ever," she admits, truth hammering from her chest and pushing its way out from her lips. "I know sometimes we don't always show how much we appreciate you, but we do, Cat," she doesn't even know where the words are coming from anymore but they spew like a rhythm. Like singing. Like a soundtrack. "You're like the sweetest person I know and you deserve to be happy, always,"

Cat smiles.

And then grins.

And—_oh God—_definitely the puppy again_. _

"You're the best, Tori!"

She was winded before but now—now, she can't breathe.

Like literally, her stomach clenches and her chest wheezes with effort to get oxygen to her lungs.

"Cat," she pushes against the shorter girl's shoulders; this definitely isn't that almost pleasant lightheadedness from before. "You're hugging me too tightly," she rasps.

"Sorry," Cat giggles, releasing her, even as her bursts of laughter warm Tori's skin before bouncing off the barrier and bounding into the air.

The lightheadedness comes after the being able to breathe again and Tori can't help but chuckle too.

"S'ok," she murmurs, touching Cat's shoulders briefly. "Now, it's _your_ party, so mingle. I even made red velvet cupcakes!"

Cat makes a sound part gasp and part shriek.

"I love red velvet cupcakes!"

Clearly she does, because she eats like nearly five in one go which is probably enough sugar to make a regular person bounce off of walls for hours let alone Cat, but she looks so happy, bouncing from person to person, telling stories of brothers and weird gadgets that Tori's early words float through her mind and she realizes that they couldn't ring more true.

_She deserves to be happy, always_.

She does.

Tori has never met a person as open, go-with-the-flow, so easy to be around, as Cat is; she doesn't think there are many people so willing to give themselves away so fully even to people who don't deserve it.

It's just not fair that someone would reject that—that someone would give that away.

Cat deserves this—she deserves a place—people—she can be completely herself around; she deserves that mind-numbing happiness seen in things like fairytales and rom coms and the ends of musicals.

_She deserves to be happy, always_.

Tori's going to do her best to make sure she is.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert and stuff! Oh-my-gosh, like seriously, thanks guys. I'm still just sticking my foot in the water with this story so I'm glad you guys like it so far. I'm definitely planning on exploring Cat's family some more and I'm planning on keeping this happy-go-lucky fluff but I dunno, still don't know where this is heading! But still thanks for reading! Please, please, please, keep reviewing, tell me what you think, what I can improve upon, what you guys want to see (read) and stuff. Your reviews are cherished, seriously! **


	3. Chapter 3

Tori is fascinated. For lack of a better word.

There is a better word—one that sounds less hopeless— she knows it, but semantics aside, she really is fascinated.

Like, how can there be so many thing she hadn't realized about Cat before? Was she just not paying attention? Or maybe Cat is acting different? Maybe something has happened and she's just not telling her? But why wouldn't she tell her though? Well, she didn't tell her about being adopted until recently either... Maybe Cat's just not the open-book she's always thought she was? Or maybe she's just not open with her? Maybe that's why she didn't tell her about being adopted? But why would Cat be afraid to tell her something like that? Did she think she wouldn't understand or something? Has she given her any indication that she wouldn't be understanding of something like that?

"Penny for your thoughts,"

"_Jeez_," Tori clutches at her chest, trying to soothe her racing heart before it leaps between the spaces of her ribs and splatters to the concrete ground.

Seriously, when did Cat turn into a ninja?

"Sorry," Cat giggles sweetly, placing the palm of her hand over the back of Tori's.

Tori isn't sure if the unexpected touch placates her sprinting heartbeat or if her heart just suddenly pumps out of control; either way, she feels sort of woozy all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean to scare you! You were just kind of walking around like Zombie Tori, like that time I made you into a zombie for my stage make-up class except not like that time because this time you're prettier. I mean, this time you're not a zombie! Just acting like a zombie. So I guessed you were just thinking about something real hard. One time my brother was thinking about something real hard and he accidently walked all the way to Mexico. Then he got arrested because he looked like a Mexican mob boss, but he learned how to surf from all the waterboarding!"

_Really? Which brother? Is he okay? Is it even possible for someone to walk all the way from Los Angeles to Mexico? How long did it take?_

_Why can't these questions stop speeding through her brain long enough for her to ask one? _

Why can't she just ask? Maybe that's why Cat doesn't tell her things? Because she doesn't ask. Can she just ask though? Is it really that simple?

"He's okay though!" Cat assures her, nudging her shoulder gently, "I just don't want you to get water-boarded in Mexico! So, if you're thinking real hard about something, you can just talk about it? That's why I said "penny for your thoughts." I don't actually have a penny; I can get one though. Or we can just say that I owe you a penny. Or I can even pay a penny towards your lunch tomorrow and your lunch will be like minus one cent! Or you can just tell me what you're thinking so hard about and maybe I can help,"

"I—" she could just ask now, although, '_on a scale of one to ten—ten being Jade levels of emotionally scarred—how bothered are you by being adopted?_' seems grossly inappropriate for the situation. Is that even really the question she wants to ask? There are just so many of them floating through her mind. It's like her brain tissue is being shrouded in vagueness.

How much does she really know about Cat?

Is it her fault that Cat doesn't let her in? Has she done something that has made Cat think she can't be trusted?

_Is Cat really happy_?

She should ask.

"I—" she should really just ask. "I mean—"

Why is it so hard to just push the words from her lips?

What if she asks and Cat's not happy?

What if she's miserable?

"I guess—"

What if she can't fix it?

"Do you maybe want to have a sleepover at my house tonight?"

So not even one of the questions that was on the forefront of her mind but it is what leaves her lips and it is a start. If Cat sleeps over then they can really talk in private and then maybe the questions will flow as easily from her mouth as they do through her mind.

"Yay," Cat gushes. "I love sleepovers! I'll have to ask my dad first though! But I know he'll say yes; he likes you! Like he said really nice stuff about you,"

"Really?" Tori asks, surprised.

"Well, no. I said really nice stuff about you and he agreed. But he was like, "_so, that was the infamous Tori you always talk about_,"' Cat drops her voice low to quote him, her tone smooth and syrupy, exactly like Tori remembers her dad's being. '"_She seems like a really good friend. Why don't you invite her over for dinner sometimes_?" which reminds me," Cat's voice trails back into her usual pitch, vocal cords coated with sugar and excitement. "My dad invited you over for dinner!" she claps her hands eagerly and Tori really has to wonder how such a small body could be filled with so much enthusiasm. Maybe that's another question that she can put on her list of to-asks. "So, we can totally do dinner at my house and then go to yours for a sleepover! It'd be like we spent the whole day together!"

"Are you sure it's not too short of notice of something?" Tori asks, and it's definitely not nerves that makes her voice tremble slightly or anything.

"No. My mom always cooks a lot more than she's supposed to because sometimes my brother will eat like five plates of food. One time, he even ate the plate and then we had to spend the night in the hospital because he had glass splinters inside him,"

"That's—" Tori doesn't even really have a word for what that is.

"He's okay though but now my mom makes sure we always eat off of paper plates! You don't mind paper plates, do you? "

"Paper plates are fine," Tori agrees. "So, dinner at yours, sleepover at mine? Sounds like a plan,"

"Yay," Cat hugs her so tightly, she's sure she can feel it in every organ and then the small redhead is bounding off into the direction of the building and _whoa—_everyone's gone_. _

When did the bell even ring?

She is so late for class.

Not that she'll even be able to pay attention in class.

Maybe she'll just start a notebook of her _things-to-ask-Cat_ instead; perhaps this dinner and a sleepover will go so much smoother once she can derail the track her brain train seems to be set on.

Perhaps a plan will stop the _definitely not nerves_ from racking through her even though she's already starting to feel jello and she's three classes away from school ending let alone from this dinner at Cat's.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC… <strong>

**More of Cat's family next. Yay? **

**Review, pretty please? **


	4. Chapter 4

When Tori rings the doorbell this time, she's expecting the melodic chime of a bell choir and while the cacophony of noise that follows is still surprising, it's nowhere near as jarring as the first time when she thought a herd of bull had been let lose to wreak havoc from the inside out of the house.

What she's not expecting, in the quick moment of silence right after the dissipating catastrophe and right before the slow tap of footsteps clearly making their way to the door, is the nervousness that washes over her. She's not even sure why she's nervous, but she recognizes the quick drumming of her heart against her chest and the restlessness in her hands and feet for exactly what it is. It's just like the moment right before she goes on stage when her heart races and her muscles tense and lyrics and lines and cues rush through her brain along with all her pent up doubts about if she's really good enough for a role or a showcase or if her performance will get her an A or just lead to her embarrassment.

She really doesn't know why her mind and body are likening this to a stage performance; it's just dinner. Dinner at a friend's house. No biggie. Cat's had dinner at her house loads of times. In fact, Cat's danced her way around her kitchen in that way where she waltzes instead of walks; she's lit up her dinner table despite Trina's whining, warming, confusing and amusing her parents with her quirky stories and contagious enthusiasm. In fact, Tori's family love Cat, probably more than they do her other friends, mainly because Beck, André and Robbie are boys (although, they're less worried about that on the last one and more worried about his issues with the creepy puppet) and definitely because Jade looks like she might just kill her most of the time, a fact she's had little success convincing them won't happen mainly because on most days, she's not quite sure herself that it won't happen.

Maybe that's why she's so nervous right now though. To her parents, Cat is safe; sure, with all her quirk, she has a penchant for getting them into crazy situations but those are things Tori can generally handle and her parents are sure of that. What is she to Cat's parents, though? And most importantly, what can she be to Cat's parents?

"Tori!" Cat's dad greets her at the door, all heady warmth and honey hugs. "Nice to see you again,"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Valentine," she greets, although instantly, she worries. It's a pattern of sorts with her lately, most specifically concerning Cat; she says something and then she worries. Like, is Cat's dad even Mr. Valentine? Does Cat have his last name? Is it custom for adopted kids to take the last names of their adoptive parents?

He doesn't seem offended by her greeting. He only smiles brighter, patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on in!" he moves aside to let her in, smiling that animated smile that biological or not, reminds her so much of Cat.

"Cat!" he calls, once inside the house. It's still surprising how empty it is inside; his voice, still that soft honey-like drone even echoes off of empty walls. "Tori's here!"

An excited resounding "_yay_" tides down the stairs, bringing with it a smile to Tori's face and she notices, an amused smirk to Mr. Valentine's.

"Well, I'm sure that's permission to go on right up," he smiles that dazzling charmed smile. "And don't let her tempt you into her stash of candy; dinner'll be ready soon," he winks at her teasingly before dashing off into the kitchen.

Tori climbs the stairs slowly, dragging sweaty palms along the wooden railing until she reaches the top. She figures it's the looming unknown that's making her palms sweat and her heart race. Like, sure, she knows exactly which room is Cat's—she spent the majority of the time she was here last time in Cat's room—but there's also the mysterious row of closed doors surrounding Cat's room.

Cat's always kind of been like this for her though: the unexpected rolled neatly in the expected, but lately it feels like she knows less and less what to expect. For instance, she is completely prepared for the barrage of pink she's greeted with when she pushes open the door (Cat's room serves as the perfect backdrop for all her girly whimsy); however, she really isn't expecting to find Cat lying on her stomach on her floor having a stare down with a toddler.

Cat, however, is completely prepared for her appearance.

"Hi Tori," She greets, hopping to her feet in a fluid motion. She picks up the gurgling infant, wiggling his chubby fist as way of welcome. "Tori," she speaks in a small baby voice, slurring her syllables together, "this is my brother,"

The small boy giggles, a mop of black curls falling into his eyes as he nuzzles into Cat's cheek.

"He's adorable," Tori coos, taking the finger he waves at her in offering. She almost feels a bit stupid now for being so worried when more often than not, one of the many wonders of Cat are the pleasant little unexpected surprises she offers, like this one. Now that she thinks about it, she remembers Jade mentioning something about a baby but it hadn't really registered with her then, not like how it's resounding now.

She doesn't even know why she hadn't even considered that some of Cat's brothers might be younger than her; of course, in hindsight, it makes so much sense. Why wouldn't Cat be great with kids? Tori can't imagine any kid not being as enthralled with Cat as her little brother clearly is.

"How old is he?" Tori asks, curious, smiling at the way the boy plays with her hand in rapt curiosity.

"Almost two," Cat answers, just as interested in the small boy's quest to fit his hand perfectly against Tori's as he is. "He likes you," she murmurs after a moment, breathing a hearty giggle of her own into the tiny boy's raven tresses.

"Yeah?"

Cat smiles broad and genuine, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he?" she asks like she really can't possibly come up with any reason anyone wouldn't like her.

Her brother makes a great shriek of delight as he finally fits his palm against Tori's, making Cat and Tori laugh along with him and suddenly, Tori realizes she's not so worried about meeting the rest of Cat's family.

In fact, she's kind of excited.

**TBC… **

**Sorry this update took forever guys; college got crazy. Here's to hoping it gets uncrazy so I can get this next part out very soon. Review please!  
><strong>


End file.
